The Revelation
by JackofSpade
Summary: JSR. Others need not even bother clicking. A stroller, a shopping spree and someone else watching. What will be revealed? You might end up coughing up a fluff ball on this one, but I love happy endings. One shot ficlet.


Pairing: Jack and Samantha...is there anything else?...didn't think so!

Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? If they were mine, we would be in a much happier world right now.

Spoilers: No, because I don't have any

A/N: Hugs and adoration for The Queen of the Betas Mariel! I'm a sucker for a happy ending and don't mind choking on a fluff ball now and then. This is MY version of how things should go down. Oh yes, I tried something different this time and wrote from a third party's point of view. Please enjoy _The Revelation_!

**Sales Clerk POV**

It was a regular Saturday afternoon working the sales floor for Baby's R Us at Union Square in East Manhattan. With only a few customers in the store, I was bored and decided to rearrange some décor near the furniture and crib displays.

That's when I noticed _them_ walk in. I was intrigued with this attractive couple from the get go.

She was Stunning. Long blonde hair, trim figure, full red lips, soft features and expressive dark brown eyes. Moving with an easy grace, she made the simple sun dress and flat sandals seem more elegant than they were.

He was devilishly Handsome. Thick dark hair, muscular build, thin nose with a strong, bold chin. Wearing faded jeans, sneakers, sunglasses perched on his head and a worn cotton shirt over a colored T, he exuded confidence and raw sexiness. He clearly wasn't trying to impress a soul.

Handsome deftly pushed a baby stroller as he followed her toward my area.

Catching Stunning's eye, I asked if there was anything I could help her with. She answered with a small but genuine smile they were just looking at the Pack-n-Plays and maybe some furniture for now. Handsome seemed content to meander around with the baby, but never more than a few feet or so from Stunning.

Pointing to a particular night stand, she asked him if he thought it would fit between the crib and closet door. That's when I found out Handsome's name was Jack.

Coming toward her, Handsome Jack looked at the item in question and bobbed his head saying it should fit and if not, he could move the crib over a few more inches. I noticed he kept one big strong hand on the stroller while the other rested comfortably at the small of her back. The gesture made me feel warm inside and I almost felt envious of Stunning. Oh yes--I also noticed his rich, deep, rumbling voice could melt butter.

Taking the opportunity to maybe make a sale and get a little closer to this interesting duo, I approached a bit closer and said, "This nightstand also comes in a nice whitewash finish as well as a deep cherry wood if this pine look doesn't go with the room."

Stunning nodded and noted the whitewash would go well in the baby's room. Asking Handsome Jack's opinion, he merely shrugged his shoulders and grunted something that sounded like _whateversure_. Stunning looked at me as her smile grew. She cocked her head toward Handsome Jack and lightly said, "I guess I shouldn't push my luck with him today. I can't believe he agreed to a shopping trip in the first place with the World Cup in full swing."

About then the baby began squirming as his cry grew in volume. I was impressed as Handsome Jack didn't hesitate to pick up the baby and cooed in a soft voice betraying the man's mass, "Hey fella. What's got you so riled…huh? You just had a bottle an hour ago."

Testing the weight of the diaper, Handsome Jack grinned, and said, "Umm. I think my main man Michael here needs a little attention." Stunning moved to take the baby when Handsome Jack pulled away saying, "No. I've got him. You just keep shopping. We'll be right back."

Swinging the diaper bag over his shoulder with a practiced ease, he pushed the stroller closer to Stunning and said, "Here, Sam. I'll leave this with you though," and he was off.

Sam. I assumed was short for Samantha. It sounded so endearing falling from his lips.

She watched his retreating form for a bit with approval then returned to opening/closing drawers and cabinet doors.

Stunning Sam and Handsome Jack were quite the pair. She was younger by a few years, but she had a maturity about her that transcended her age. He seemed completely comfortable in their relationship and probably didn't give a damn what anyone else thought. They seemed to share a kind of understanding that simple stuff makes for happy dreams.

Now, I know we're not supposed to get too personal with clients, but I couldn't help myself with these two. Their bond drew me in like a wave to a beach. So, I commented, "Quite a husband and daddy you have there. Not only giving up a day of soccer to shop, but also taking diaper changing duty. He's a keeper. I hope I can find one like him one day."

When Stunning Sam noticeably stiffened, the smile faded from her face and she hastily tucked an errant blonde hair behind her ear, I figured I had just stepped in it big time. Trying my best to cover and move on I stammered, "I'm sorry. It's just that. I mean….."

She graciously put up her hand to stop my ramblings telling me, "It's okay. You're right. He's a great guy and Michael adores him." But something strange passed over her eyes I couldn't place as she turned her head to look wistfully in the direction he had gone with the baby.

As she fiddled anxiously with a lamp, it dawned on me she wasn't wearing a wedding ring. _Damn it! _

Of course, like with most good-looking men, I checked Handsome Jack's left ring finger almost mechanically when I first saw him. The bare finger didn't surprise me as many men choose not to wear a ring, but I just assumed they were a family they way he watched over them. My mind raced, trying to salvage the situation now that I realized they weren't married.

Don't ask me why, but I knew Stunning Sam would wear this man's ring if he gave it to her. Shoot! Any red-blooded woman with a strong pulse would gladly jump at the chance to be his woman.

Thankfully, the awkward silence was broken when we noticed Handsome Jack making his way back to us. The baby was sound asleep in his arms. The pensive look on Stunning Sam's face was clear to see this time.

Talking in as hushed a tone as the baritone could muster, he said, "That was amazing. I barely had a clean diaper on him when he knocked right out." Tossing the diaper bag back into the stroller, he nonchalantly meandered a few feet over to the Pack-n-Plays.

He was totally oblivious of Stunning Sam's wanton gaze and fidgety indecision as she watched Handsome Jack rhythmically rock the sleeping baby he cradled protectively close to his chest.

As if scripted in a novel, Handsome Jack continued his charade of being interested in play-pens as he asked indifferently, "So, Sam. See anything you can't live without?"

I swear my breath hitched before hers did and I tried valiantly not to answer for her by shouting _Hell Yes!_

Stunning Sam's eyes widen as if she's been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Her mouth moved but she couldn't collect any words. All she could do was hopelessly keep her gaze locked firmly on him….willing him with her eyes to turn and face her.

I was dying to shout, "Hey! Handsome Jack! She just gave you the opening of a lifetime!" when he finally realized she had yet to answer.

That's when he casually turned and was instantly captured by her gaze filled with hopeless longing and desire.

You could see the dangling question rolling back to his memory as he watched in confused awe as Stunning Sam took a small step in his direction before whispering, "Yes."

He watched her for what seemed like an eternity before he finally took a few steps to stand before her and asked with sheepish uncertainty, "You do?"

Stunning Sam slowly reached up to worry with his shirt collar and answered, "Yeah, Jack. I do. I found something I can't live without."

And there they stood. Handsome Jack cuddling the baby while Stunning Sam tenderly rested her hands on his chest. Eyes locked and sharing something so deep and personal, only they understood.

I felt like a voyeur watching the most erotic and sensual dance ever danced. I felt I should avert my eyes, but couldn't tear them away from these two making the sweetest love I've ever seen with simple touches, smiles and gazes.

Leaning in, Handsome Jack placed a chaste kiss on Stunning Sam's cheek and rumbled, "Let's go home and talk." She merely nodded as they turned and started to walk out of my life.

I finally found the grace to close my gaping mouth and move the hand clenched by my heart when she said over her shoulder to me, "Thank you. And….never give up." Stealing a glance at Handsome Jack, she continued, "You never know when love will reveal itself to you."

The End.


End file.
